Forum:Official Wiki Family Tree Voting
This is where IRC users come and vote for the official family tree. YOU MAY NOT VOTE UNTIL SUNDAY 12:00 NOON UTC. VOTING WILL END ON THURSDAY 12:00 NOON UTC. Woganhemlock Support # I'm the creator. 'nuff said. --'WH (talk)' 12:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #RSi spam teh IRC! 12:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #--Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) 22:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #Ehh... It's kind of hard to know who's who, since it's avatars. ~ M M 12:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #I don't really even want the thought in my head of having a child with Crazy. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) # --'Bleeh'(talk) (blog) 22:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #No CommanderShepard on the family tree = oppose. --'N7' T| ] 18:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Especially considering I thought up the #wikia-cod family tree in the first place... --'N7' T| ] 18:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments GEORGIEGIBBONS Support #Yes. ''The Almighty Ruler'' ''Complain here'' 12:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #RSi spam teh IRC! 12:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Looks a bit messy, methinks. --'WH (talk)' 12:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #Ew yucky with Crazy?. Sick. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) # --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) 14:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) #No CommanderShepard on the family tree = oppose. --'N7' T| ] 18:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Especially considering I thought up the #wikia-cod family tree in the first place... --'N7' T| ] 18:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments DanPin Support #RSi spam teh IRC! 12:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #In my oppinion, it looks good (and it's not the fact that I made it). And... Isn't MrSaxobeat AnvilBot? DanPin (Talk) 15:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #--Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) 22:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #<3 Pierogi 00:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #Waaay to many generations. x-x Sorry. ~ M M 12:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) # Forgot AnvilBot. --'WH (talk)' 12:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #Per my oppose above. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #No CommanderShepard on the family tree = oppose. --'N7' T| ] 18:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Especially considering I thought up the #wikia-cod family tree in the first place... --'N7' T| ] 18:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments MTDM Support #~ M M 12:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #One question: Why not? ''The Almighty Ruler'' ''Complain here'' 12:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #RSi spam teh IRC! 12:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #--'Bleeh'(talk) (blog) 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Y there no Charitwo? --'WH (talk)' 12:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #Per the per opposes above. Yes, per that. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #No CommanderShepard on the family tree = oppose. --'N7' T| ] 18:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) #I wanted to be DanPin and GG's mommy. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) 10:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Guilherme. DanPin (Talk) 10:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Especially considering I thought up the #wikia-cod family tree in the first place... --'N7' T| ] 18:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Comments LostInRiverview This is dumb- LostInRiverview talk · blog 21:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Support #He speaks truth. --'WH (talk)' 00:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) #Yes. ''The Almighty Ruler'' ''Complain here'' 02:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oppose #I do not appear in this tree. DanPin (Talk) 10:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Comments Pointless family tree competition is pointless. ~>'ฬђ (tคlк ★ ' 00:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion In a... somewhat-''shocking'' twist, all trees had zero votes, while LiR's "This is dumb" had one. Which means the official Sims wiki family tree is... This is dumb. --M M 12:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC)